Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III
by Alina-of-Roses
Summary: Moonfire is a clumsy girl who seems to doubt even her own worth, but when a member of the Jedi council goes missing, and his son chooses her as his padawan will she be able to prove her worth to her Temple and herself? Ch5 up! Constructive reviews wanted
1. Chapter 1: Reflections

_Disclaimer: Hello all, Alina-of-Roses, and Im afraid I do not own the Star Wars universe, or the Kotor games or story lines. I do own (with a lot of inspiration owe'd to Ryuu Drake) most of the characters, and the story line. There is an alternate version of this same story that the writer Ryuu Drake is going to be posting up. There are noticable differences, so its definitely worth a read if you enjoy mine. Rate and Review please ^_^_

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

**STAR WARS  
Knights of the Old Republic III**

In the wake of the war the Jedi's numbers have dwindled. Hunted by the Exchange and the Sith alike, it took the courage of one forgotten exile to bring the Jedi back from the brink.

The Order returning to building itself back from it destruction, a new evil peered about the corner. Far from any Sith, an evil threatening the galaxy that Revan had left to fight years ago to never return.

Now years later, Alex Drake, another member of the Jedi Council has gone missing in search of his friend. Fearing an attack on the Republic from the outside the Council calls for the return of one of its own and his assistance...

**Chapter One: Reflections**

"No worries, Mooney. You're fine... no need to be so nervous. Its just your first day of lightsaber training..." Said Moonfire as she began to pace back and forth in the Temple hallway. "You can do this Mooney, you spent forever making your saber and now you go meet the master. Nothing to be nervous about... nothing at all." the girl said to herself softly as she took a calming breath and whipped a small pale hand through the short black hair styled choppily about her face, ornate little beads placed here and there throughout it. With a soft sigh Moonfire's hand wrapped about the door handle and she let herself in.

The training room was large and mostly empty, cream colored walls towered high above her head, creating an enormous chamber. Taking a few steps forward, she listened as her footfalls echoed loudly, causing the young girl to wince. She looked about, at first missing the young man to the left of her, sitting cross legged in meditation, a large heavily engraved chest sitting beside him. Stepping closer, almost afraid to disturb the man, Moonfire stood over him, unsure of what to do. Should she inform him of her presence? Just stand there awkwardly until he noticed? Maybe she was supposed to be meditating too? Oh dear...

"Umm... excuse me, sir?" she asked gently, her voice very soft and filled with hesitation. A kind smile spread across her face as the girl attempted to get the attention of the Jedi Knight in front of her. A blue eye opened and peered up at the padawan looming over him, watching as she smiled nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear in her anxiety. "I'm Moonfire Esense, I'm here for lightsaber training... you're Ryuu Drake, right?" she continued again.

"Yes, and it appears I have a student after all, I was starting to think that there wasn't going to be anyone showing up today. Now, Moonfire was it? I imagine you're proficient in Shii Cho?" he said as he flicked a piece of dark red hair from his eyes, standing up next to the much shorter girl.

"Oh, yes. They taught me that as a youngling back on Ruusan. I wasn't terribly good, but over all I wouldn't say I'm too bad..." Moonfire laughed awkwardly as she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt.

"Well, today I'll be teaching you some Defensive forms, Form III Soresu, and Form V Djem So, both will be necessary to know in order to defend yourself in battle." Ryuu continued as he unclipped his own saber and ignited it in a flash of green light, spilling out over the room and bathing them both in its reflective light. Quickly he spun it forward into his first stance, stepping back and holding the saber back while pointing it towards Moonfire, much like he was ready to throw the blade like a spear.

"This will be your first stance, Soresu. Let me see you emulate it." Ryuu flashed a reassuring grin at his young student as she took a few steps back. Turning on her own saber with a hiss and a pop, bathing the room with bright purple light, splashing off her pale skin, giving it a violet tint. Her feet fell into the stance, holding the saber above her head like Ryuu had shown her. Smiling, Ryuu walked about her, studying the stance and the girl for a moment and making the minor needed corrections. Moved an elbow here, spread the legs a little further there, until it was a mirror image of his own.

"Good good." The Master nodded, a couple stray hair falling into his face, flicking them back with his hand as he kicked open the chest by their feet. Inside was a tiny metal sphere and a remote. Picking the remote up he glanced over the wide array of buttons before clicking one on, causing the little orb to buzz to life, floating up between them.

"This droid will be helping you with your training, it blasts low energy bolts at you, and in your stance you are to block them. Move your saber in quick, small arc's, nothing too large or you'll take too long and get hit by one of bolts."

The small droid buzzed and floated about Moonfire, jumping around her seemingly at random as it looked her over. A quick nod of her head signaled she was ready, and with a soft click of the remote the droid began to fire bolts at her. Emitting a loud yelp Moonfire swung the blade to deflect the bolt, successfully bouncing the blaster bolt off the blade of her sword and sending it back towards the little droid.

"Yes! Score one for Mooney!" she shouted as she jumped up in victory, shaggy black hair falling into her face as she smiled brightly at Ryuu.

"Umm... Moonfire? The-" Ryuu started, realizing his padawan had already forgotten the sphere dancing around her quickly, still firing bolts at her when with a nasty pop and hiss one bolt hit her dead in the arm, causing another loud yelp from the girl as she dropped her saber in her surprise. The saber deactivated and skittered across the floor away from her as she started to loose her balance, causing her to topple over into a heap of brown and cream robes.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Moonfire yelled as the little remote continued to fire off after her on the ground. "Make it stop! Time out! Time out!" Ryuu attempted to hold back his laughter at his padawan as she rolled about on the ground trying not to get struck by the blaster bolts being shot at her. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he clicked the remote, causing the tiny sphere to power off and drop to the floor next to her. Looking up from her spot on the ground, Moonfire's face had turned scarlet with a heavy blush, pale hands moving up to cover it.

"Are you alright, Mooney?" Ryuu asked as he walked closer to her on the ground, suppressing another chuckle as she attempted to hide her deep blush. Opening her hands over her face for a moment she responded in a higher pitch than before, her embarrassment radiating from her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just... give me a second." Finally regaining control of her face, she propped herself up on her elbows and sitting up, rubbing her arm tenderly, a light mark left by the blaster bolt on the otherwise unblemished skin. Standing up she held her arms out for balance, getting up with only a light wobble.

Moonfire frowned as she shook her head, maybe everyone was right, she wasn't cut out to be a Jedi. So far she was the only member of her class to still lack a Master, didn't help that she was the only girl in the class as well. The other students seemed to frown on the idea of a girl Jedi, saying that women tend to be far too clumsy and emotional to handle being one. I didn't help that she constantly proved them right. Though, Moonfire kept on moving forward, every morning just sure she'd have a Master chosen for her, that she'd develop some grace and finally finish her padawan training. Today looked like it wasn't the day she was waiting for...

"Okay, I'm set." She said as she looked about for her lightsaber, bright blue eyes scanning the floor around her. "Where'd I drop my saber?" she asked more to herself than Ryuu as she took another step forward.

"Maybe we should take a-" Ryuu began before jumping forward just as Mooney started to trip over the missing lightsaber, wrapping his arms around her as she started to fall over again. "Easy there, don't go hurting yourself again," he said as he held her up in his warm arms, Moonfire's face changing to an even brighter shade of red than previously seen before. "Let's take a break, that sound okay to you, Mooney?" Ryuu asked smiling down at her again. Quickly she set herself up right and brushed off her robes.

"Sure, a break. That sounds great... I can stop making a complete fool of myself than," she responded with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her head. Picking up the offending saber she clicked back onto her belt with a soft snap. "So... break huh?..." Moonfire said still feeling nervous, she never was very at ease with new people, always trying to keep from embarrassing herself.

"Have you gotten a chance to explore the Temple?" Ryuu asked with an easy smile. His voice kind and calming, helping to ease the tension a little. Not that he really seemed to notice it, almost painfully oblivious to the padawan's anxiety.

"Oh no, not really... I just got here from Ruusan a few weeks ago, haven't had too much time to explore." she admitted.

"Well then, how about I show you around the Temple a bit? We have some very beautiful rooms here on Coruscant, my personal favorite being the Room of a Thousand Fountains." He said gently as he placed a hand on her back, guiding Moonfire from the sparring room and back out into the hallway. Their foot steps projecting about the long open hall as they walked, echoing and mixing with the voices of the two Jedi.

"So, what brought you here to Coruscant in the first place, Moonfire?" his voice like polished ice, smooth and cool.

"Oh, well. I came here in search of a Master. There weren't enough back on Ruusan, so they sent the surplus padawan's here." Not entirely false, there didn't appear to be any back on Ruusan who'd take such a uncoordinated girl as his apprentice. Hoping she'd have more of a chance at the Coruscant Temple, she took the first shuttle.

"Really? Well I'm sure you'll have one in no time. There are plenty of Masters here I'm sure would love to take you." Ryuu said with a reassuring nod.

"I'll be fine. Just keep working until I've got one, I guess."

"Ah, here we are." he began as he motioned to the large archway before them, leading to the Room of a Thousand Fountain's. The sound of running water filled the room, well to call it a room was a bit of an understatement. The walls of the chamber were so far apart, it seemed to be more of an enclosed courtyard. Moonfire's eyes widened as she took it all in, the fountains spilling the water, so clear, like liquid glass pouring and spraying between the beautiful gardens and paths of the chamber. An all glass ceiling allowing the pure sunlight of Coruscant to fill every crevice with its rays, bringing the flora to a sparkling green. Tiny rainbows refracted in the light spray all about the room, the effect giving the chamber an almost magical feel.

"Its.... so pretty..." Moonfire said as her eye caught every detail, though was left speechless in the wake of such beauty.

"It is, isn't it? Very pretty." Ryuu said with chuckle at her awe at the room. "I would have thought this would have been one the first rooms to catch your attention."

"Ah, well I sort of went directly to the library... I'm a bit of a book worm." Moonfire said absently, the picturesque quality of the room capturing most of her attention.

Ryuu nodded in understanding, as if he expected it of her. Quietly they walked, their once loud steps now muffled by the jade grass spread out about the pairs feet. Ryuu leading the way, he brought her towards a garden filled completely with hundreds of variety's of flowers. A lovely smell filled and weaved between the two as they sat in on the benches provided.

"This is my favorite spot in the garden." Ryuu explained "My father came here often with me, he used to tell me that the flowers here, that each one like a person, had a different distinct smell, its own fingerprint and that even when he wasn't sitting here he could still smell the aroma and see them just as easily as if he were sitting here with them." Ryuu's face grew glazed as he told his short tale of his father, blue eyes wide with thought and his face held in a calm smile. Even with his red hair falling into his eyes some, he seemed so serene, so statuesque Moonfire couldn't help but find herself staring. The look in his eyes as he shared the memory helped to even place her on ease. "I think he was trying to teach me something about the Force, but the message is lost on me." he admitted with a chuckle as he returned to focus, turning to look at the ever listening Moonfire.

A silence feel between them as Moonfire caught herself staring, a new blush covering her face as she began to speak "I think, he was saying something about the force being unique in each person... how essentially its all the same, its all the Force, they're all flowers... but its not really the same, deep down theres a difference, even if you can't tell immediately. Who can say I smell the flowers the same way you do? Who can say I use the Force exactly like you? Even when someone you care about isn't there, you can still feel their presence in the Force, you can still smell the flowers..." she said excitedly. Catching herself babbling again she stopped and calmed. "I'm probably missing the message myself." she laughed gently, trying to shake of the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. The odd mix of giddiness and unease causing it to flip and flop about inside her. "You're father sounds like a very interesting man." Moonfire added as she shoved a lock of hair out of her face.

"Speaking of your father Ryuu, there is something very important Master Blaze and I would like to speak to you about." said a new voice that almost made Mooney yelp in surprise. She really needed to get better at sensing peoples arrivals.

"Luster!" Ryuu exclaimed as he jumped up from the stone bench to greet the newcomer. The man,Luster, was quite tall, with long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, tattered gray robes covering him.

"Its good to see you as well, Ryuu" Luster said with a kind smile as he shook hands with Ryuu.

"Whats this about my father?" Ryuu asked, his smile turning quite serious. Luster shook his head, placing a kind hand on Ryuu's shoulder, guiding him towards the Jedi Council's chambers. Moonfire following curiously, unsure of what was really expected of her. Upon entering the large room, though much smaller than the room of a Thousand Fountain's, sitting in the center sat the aging Master Blaze, a Jedi of over ninety years. Ryuu walked over the wrinkled man, hugging him tightly for a moment before speaking.

"Its good to see you, Blaze, but please tell what is this business about my father?" he asked calmly, his face set sternly.

"He left three days ago after Revan..." croaked out old Master Blaze, his voice rough and almost dusty in quality, contrasting sharply with the smooth polish of Ryuu's.

"Alex hasn't been the same since your mother died... I caught him talking to himself before he left. I fear something dark is brewing." Luster continued.

"Where did he go?" Ryuu asked quickly, his face though stern was lined with worry.

"Korriban, we've had several reports of dark things occurring on the planet. Sith are believed to be involved." Blaze responded.

"Do you think the intangible may have something to do with it?" Ryuu asked slowly.

"We can not be certain, though I wouldn't rule it out. Even with the blade sealed away with Jack, who knows how long it can hold back it power." Luster added.

"I'll have to go to Korriban," Ryuu stated "I will need a team to go with me though."

Blaze frowned, his wrinkled face creasing deeply. "Most of the other Jedi are out on other missions, or out training their padawans, who would go with you?"

"I'll go with Master Ryuu!" Moonfire yelled out excitedly before slamming her hands over her face, hardly realizing she'd spoken, her face turning a deep red. Blushing yet again.


	2. Chapter 2: Ebon Hawk

_Disclaimer: Hey all, Im Alina-of-Roses, and here is Chapter 2. I don't own Star Wars, or the KOTOR series. Or even the Ebon Hawk. XD Though I'd love too. Hope you're enjoying the adventure so far. Please be sure to review ^_^ Check out Ryuu Drake's take of this story, there are huge differences so far, and its definitely worth the read. Enjoy~_

**Chapter 2: Ebon Hawk**

"I meant to say..." Moonfire started as she lowered her hands and stepped out of the doorway where she had been lurking. "That... I'll go with Master Ryuu... if its alright with you, Master Blaze." she said softly.

"You? Moonfire... this mission may be a bit too much for you..." Blaze said as he scratched absently at the scruffy white whiskers on his chin, his face still creased deeply as if in great thought. "You've never been on a mission before."

"But Master!" she whined. "I've been training for so long, and all the other padawans have left the Temple already, I'm sick of being a charity case, you invited me to this Temple because you thought I had a better chance of becoming a Jedi here!" straightening up, Moonfire tried desperately to convey a sense of confidence. "Please, Master, give me a chance to prove myself."

The old man frowned more and shook his head "Korriban is the Graveyard of the Sith, the darkside is incredibly powerful there. Its just too dangerous." Moonfire's face fell with his words, heart sinking with disappointment. Turning to Ryuu, glistening blue eyes pleaded him to interject. A solemn shake of his head solidified the decision, Moonfire, once more was to stay behind. Frowning, she bowed slightly at the waist, palms together.

"As you wish Masters." she said quietly, the confidence stripped from her voice and replaced with that of a squeaky little girl. Quietly she stepped back as the men resumed their discussion.

"I'll take Drake Hellion with me, we'll take Revan's old ship, the _Ebon Hawk_..." was the last thing she heard before the soft click of the door as it closed behind her. Hot tears welled up behind Moonfire's eyes as she walked down the hallway quickly, threatening to spill out hot across her pale cheeks. _No, no... no need to let all of Coruscant see you cry. What kind of Jedi are you? Crying..._ she thought almost bitterly as she stormed towards her bedroom, her anger bouncing out with each echo of her foot steps, louder and louder as it reverberated around her. Entering her room she flopped onto her bed unceremoniously, dark hair covering her eyes as she let a few of the more power tears pool up and start to spill out.

Catching herself before the sobs could start Moonfire stopped, sitting up on her bed, hugging her knees close to her chest. "Stop it, Mooney. This... this isn't helping anyone. Crying wont get you a Master... Ryuu would never act this way." she said softly, speaking to herself again as she wiped the salty tears from her face vigorously, as though more shamed of the tears themselves than her behavior. Her mind wandered toward the Jedi Master, picturing his face in her minds eye as she carefully closed her eyes with another long calming breath. Sitting up more, slender legs crossed over each other, taking on a position of mediation. Her mind wrapped around the presence of Ryuu Drake, the careful, capable, competent and level headed Jedi. The model Jedi. Everything she wasn't. Slowly, at first just a whisper but growing steadily in volume, Moonfire did exactly what she believed Ryuu would have done if he was her.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." another long breath escaped her lips as she recited the Code.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." Her voice wavered slightly, but stronger as she calmed the turmoil inside, a deep breath filling her lungs and releasing, sweeping away the anger and disappointment little by little.

"There is no passion, there is serenity." The weight sitting on her chest lifting some more, making the breaths easier, her core calming from its stormy upheaval, serenity falling over her.

"There is no Death, there is the Force." she finished releasing the last of her emotion into the air around her, allowing it to float through the air before disappearing. Laying back on her bed, Moonfire's eyes still closed from her mediation, she stretched out and allowed herself to fall into a well needed sleep.

* * * *

Waking with a start Moonfire all but fell out of her bed with the force of her idea. Righting herself she jumped up, tossing the few outfits she owned onto her bed in a flurry from the simple trunk she owned. Her favorite robes sitting on the top. Nodding she tossed away what she had been previously wearing and pulled on with great hurry her deep indigo robes, v necked over the bust and with an outer coat of the same color. Moonfire's mind whirled with the terrible idea that had seemed to have planted itself in her head as she slept peacefully. She would accompany Ryuu and Drake Hellion on their mission, she'd prove herself to everyone that she could handle a mission. All she had to do was sneak onto Ryuu's ship before he took off. As soon as it was too late to turn back, she'd reveal herself and prove her usefulness. Sliding her feet into her tall boots that reached nearly mid-calf, she stood up running about her room and grabbing all she deemed needed. With a quick tug of her gloves, and the snap of her lightsaber on her belt Moonfire was ready.

Slipping out into the hall she walked slowly, intensely aware of herself to keep her stumbling to a minimum. Cautious eyes scanned the Temple, it was mostly empty at this time of night, but one could never be too sure of who would be lurking around the corner to catch you. Stopping for a moment Moonfire shook her head, what was she thinking? Afraid of people lurking about? She wouldn't be in this situation if she'd just accept her rejection on the mission... But... she just had to prove them wrong! She knew it, she could do it! Time to prove it. She could be a real Jedi. A little more confidence entered her steps as she walked as fast as she could to the hangar.

The hangar stood empty, all the ships gone but for one old and rusted ship, it surely had seen better days. Looking about the ship Moonfire found the name the _Ebon Hawk _written out across the side in faded letters. Running her fingers across the cool metal, avoiding the rust she smiled, the ship may not have looked like much, but it had character.

Climbing aboard she smiled, she was actually going to make it, sneak aboard and make herself, unbeknownst to Ryuu or Drake, a member of their team. Blue orbs scanned the cabin, looking for an appropriate place to stash herself. Carefully she walked about, opening storage places, checking sizes, finally she decided on a little storage spot that was already occupied by a rather rusted over droid. Pushing it aside she wedged herself into the tight spot, pressed between the wall of the small cupboard and the droid. With a soft sigh of relief, she leaned her head back against the wall., dark hair falling into her face as she relaxed.

"Safe." The weight of the night fell over her, and gently she fell asleep,

* * * *

"Too damn early in the morning to be goin' planet hoppin'." Mumbled Drake Hellion as he leaned against the _Ebon Hawk. _Letting out a loud yawn he stretched out against the ship, running a hand through his relatively short blonde hair, ruffled messily on the top of his head. Crossing his arms over his chest, Drake looked up and down the hangar, checking to confirm he was the only Jedi around. Slipping a hand into his robes he pulled a very ornate flask from an unseen pocket. Unscrewing the cap he raised the flask to his lips taking a quick sip with a soft shiver. The liquid running through his body, warming his insides.

"Hellion, I see you don't change." said Ryuu with a light chuckle as he approached his fellow Jedi. Drake couldn't help but to smile himself.

"Needed a little something to help wake me up, too damn early to be out and about. Want some?" he said extending a tanned hand and flask. Shaking his head Ryuu smiled.

"No thanks, the stuff is poison." Declining the offer he lowered the ramp, rusted steel lowering down to allow the pair up into the ship.

"Suit yourself." Drake said taking another sip as his boots thudded loudly up into the ship. "Geez... Is this rust bucket gonna make it to Korriban?" he asked admiring it.

"She'll be fine, take this there nice and smooth. It's Revan's old ship. The council gave her to me until he returns." Ryuu said with affectionate run of his hands over the control panel, fingers running softly over the switches and buttons that to anyone else would have been strange and unfamiliar.

"If he returns. The guys been gone for three years." Drake said as he plopped himself into the co-pilot's seat, propping his feet up on the panel, taking another quick sip from his flask, and sad to find no glorious alcohol inside. "Damn... empty." he said sticking it back into his pocket.

Ryuu shook his head at his companion, holding back a laugh.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of mission without it?" he asked jokingly as with quick hands he clacked his seatbelt on and began to start the engines.

"I'll make it, somehow." Drake said as he leaned back in his seat, buckling the belt. As the engines roared to life, Drake closed his brown eyes, allowing to dull roar of the ship to help drift him back to sleep.

* * * *

Waking up with a snort, Drake realized Ryuu was speaking to him. They were close now, nearing the Outer Rim of the Galaxy. "What was that, Ryuu?" Drake said rubbing the back of his head, he could feel a headache coming.

"I was saying that we have to be careful on Korriban, the readings I'm getting are off the charts. The Sith Graveyard appears to be more active than we expected." Ryuu's face was set sternly as he watched through the windshield at the distant planet.

"I'll be fine, you be careful yourself. I don't feel like saving anybodies ass this time around, last time I damn near lost my arm." Drake said with a grumble as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before jumping up. "Revan's got to have left something on this ship to drink..." Drake said as he began to check

Shaking his head Ryuu, frowned "Revan was a member of the Jedi council, do you honestly think he'd have alcohol laying around his ship?"

"He had that stint as a Sith didn't he? You never know." Drake muttered as he opened more of the cabinets, each one filled with useless items like food rations and water. Finally he came upon the final storage area, much larger than the others, looking more like a closet than anything else. Opening it up he glanced inside, frowning when he discovered no alcohol, though laughing loudly as his focus settled on its other contents.

"Hey, Ryuu, you might want to be careful when you go buying used ships next time." Drake said laughing a little harder as he peered inside the closet.

"Whys that Drake?" Ryuu said confused as he turned around to see the other man as he laughed hysterically. Drake moving aside so Ryuu could see the inside of the closet. Sitting there, stuck between the wall and a rather large droid was Moonfire, smiling a little as she waved a Ryuu.

"This one seems to have come with its own pesky padawan." Drake laughed even harder.


	3. Chapter 3: Korriban

**Chapter 3: Korriban**

Moonfire smiled, despite the heat flashing across her face, as she pushed uselessly at the droid holding her in place. Sometime in her sleep as the ship had taken off the droid tilted, pinning her to the wall most uncomfortably. Drake's laughter filled the cabin as Ryuu stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Moonfire?"

"Ummm... Hi Ryuu..." she said, brushing the hair from her eyes, face still red. Things didn't seem to be going exactly to plan.

"What are you doing here, Moonfire? You were told to remain at the Temple." Carefully he stood up, walking closer to the closet Moonfire had found herself now trapped in.

Laughing harder Drake smiled. "What kinda stupid question is that? Isn't it obvious, she wanted to tag along." A long tanned arm reached into the closet to help reposition the droid and help the padawan move. Struggling against the droid's weight, with Drake's help she freed herself from its clutches, though not without a stumble as she walked towards Ryuu.

Gripping the door jamb for balance she stepped towards him, her eyes meeting his for merely a moment before feeling shamed. Yup, this definitely wasn't going according to plan.

"Sneaking aboard the ship to join the mission? Honestly? Do you have any idea just how irresponsible that is? This mission is dangerous, and we can't be babysitting you the whole time." Ryuu shook his head as he looked down at her, frowning. The lines about his face creasing with worry.

"Hey, the girls got spunk." said Drake with a shrug, checking the spot where Moonfire had been sitting in the closet in the off chance she'd been concealing any precious alcohol. "I say let her come along. Let her get a chance to see some real Sith stuff."

"No no, absolutely not. She'll stay on the ship while we complete the mission." Ryuu shook his head.

"Please, Ryuu! I promise I wont be a bother! I'll do whatever you say, just please let me come on this mission." Moonfire exclaimed, pleading with him once more to give her a chance.

"Come on, man. If she crept aboard, what makes you think she wont just sneak off after us? I wouldn't put it past her." Drake said shrugging as he watched the planet growing ever closer through the windshield of the ship.

"Fine! She can come!" Ryuu said exasperated as he sat back down in his pilot's seat.

"Thank you, Ryuu! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Moonfire yelled as she dived at him with a hug that almost knocked Ryuu from his seat. Clinging to him tightly she smiled brightly, as though there was no happiness more powerful than what she felt now. Though, just as suddenly she pulled away, blushing furiously as her eyes glued themselves to the floor in front of her, completely unaware of Ryuu's own blush.

Drake chuckled seeing both people blushing and red faced. "Well, now that every thing's settled and we're almost to Korriban. I suggest everybody buckle up and get ready." Running a hand through his pale hair, he sat down in the co-pilot's seat and with a snap buckled his belt.

Sitting down as well, Moonfire watched the planet coming closer and closer into view. Korriban growing larger and larger, the orangey terrain zooming into view as the Ebon Hawk skimmed ever closer to the surface. Landing gently, Ryuu frowned, his stomach flopping uncomfortably. "I have a bad feeling about this..." he said standing up with a light sigh. "Lets go then, get this over as quickly as possible." he said as with a swish of his robes left the ship, Moonfire and Drake close behind.

Korriban was a desolate place, rusty dust smoked up about their feet in puffs. The air swished through the little group, cold and dry, chilling them to their bones. With a soft shiver Moonfire wrapped her arms about her, pulling the outer coat a little tighter around her.

"Shit, this place is cold. Shoulda' saved my drink." Drake grumbled, drawing a chuckle from Ryuu. Scanning the area he closed his eyes, feeling through the Force. The Darkside lingered here, across the empty planet, but it seemed concentrated. Radiating from a single source, the abandoned Sith Academy.

"Is this where we're going?" Moonfire asked softly, the same feeling swirling about her stomach that had plagued Ryuu moments before. "It looks... scary..." she muttered quietly.

"The old Sith Academy... theres something inside. Something very connected to the Darkside, I can't figure out what it is. We're gonna have to go inside." Ryuu said with a nod, looking back at Moonfire, seeing her shudder lightly. "If you're not up for it, you can always head back to the ship." he offered.

"No... No thanks." she said gulping some air, as though it alone would fill her with courage.

"Hell, lets get out of this cold already then." Drake said taking the initiative and with a few quick steps thudded past the other two towards the Sith Academy.

Ryuu followed after Drake quickly, leaving Moonfire staring up at the building. Deep blue eyes staring for a long moment up, taking in her surroundings. Suddenly noticing she was left behind, Moonfire walked quickly in, clutching her lightsaber attached to her belt.

Slowly they walked through the academy, tall walls towering all about them. Those that has once trained within its walls now long dead and forgotten, their dark and evil past nearly tangible in the very air for the three Jedi as they walked through its halls. Sounds of something far darker than its past could have ever entailed echoed, luring the trio closer. Growls, pants, and screeches filled the air, growing louder and louder with every step as a chamber door grew into sight.

"What... what is that?" Moonfire asked softly, her voice nearly a whisper and filled with doubt. Her mind swirled about with what Master Blaze had said. Maybe he was right, Korriban was too dangerous for a little padawan... Let alone her, the worst padawan in the world. Sighing softly, Moonfire shoved the thought to the back of her head. No time for self doubt. Plenty of time for that later.

"Something tells me where about to find out." said Drake as the screeching grew louder and more wild. Quickly he swung about, his lightsaber on in a bright flash of purple, blocking a rain of blaster fire that came out of nowhere. Ryuu jumped up, pushing the unseen opponent from her hiding place with help from the Force. Falling to the ground came a blaster wielding woman, clad in a dusty brown corset and shorts, thigh high boots, previous perched above them in the rafters criss crossed over the ceiling.

More blaster fire continued, the woman gripping her pistols tightly,one in each hand as she ran towards the group, a smirk plastered over her face as she dodged the return fire, blonde curls falling about her face from the messy bun on her head.

Moonfire gasped, startled by the sudden fire as she ripped her lightsaber from her belt, nearly dropping it as she attempted to turn it on. Kailani smiled, recognizing the girl as their weakest link, firing towards her in rapid succession.

"Hello, Jedi! I'm Kailani Tomoko and I'm your welcoming committee. You are now welcome to get the hell out!" the blonde cackled, her fingers jumping over the triggers quickly as Moonfire whipped on her blade, taking her stance and blocking the bolts. Even bouncing a few back towards the odd mercenary.

"No thanks! We're fine!" Drake yelled back laughing a little. Finally the fun was starting. A little action, some adventure and a little booze. Always good. "I think we'll be staying a while. If you don't mind that is."

Ryuu's face was held tightly in concentration as he attempted to get closer towards the door of the chamber holding the strange beasts that screeched so loudly to the left of them. Breaking out into a run, Ryuu neared the door when the rain of fire directed itself towards him.

"Oh no ya, don't!" Kailani said one blaster pointed and aimed at Ryuu, the other at Moonfire. Driving him away from the door once more.

The dark haired girl yelped at the first couple of bolts, surprised at her own ability to block them, and quickly finding her bearings as she blocked more. Sending a few back towards their source even. Moonfire smiled happily as she found repeated success. Though she attempted to keep her calm. No time for celebrating, not out of the woods yet.

Drake ran about behind Kailani, his saber drawn and ready to slash down at her. With a quick spin she tossed a small metal sphere, the same size as a remote droid at a baffled Moonfire as it split open and wrapped its tendrils about her, causing her to fall over with a loud thud. Her other hand tossing away its blaster and pulling from her hip a long metal blade, raising it up to meet Drake's saber that fizzled and disappeared, shorted out and useless.

Kailani winked. "Cortosis blade, never leave home without it." she said with a giggle, thunking Drake over the head. Drake, crumpling to the ground drew another laugh from the woman. Slashing at the Jedi again only finding herself wrenched into the air, bounded by an unseen force, Kailani's sword falling to the ground with a sharp clang.

Behind her Ryuu's arm was extended out, silent as he held her up, keeping her restrained, though not hurting her. "I'm sorry Miss Tomoko, but we have a mission to complete." he stated rather simply.

"Ryuu! Look out!" Moonfire yelled from her spot on the ground as she struggled uselessly in her bindings. The door of the enormous chamber flying off its hinges towards him with a heavy crack.

Tossing the woman to the side, Ryuu, aided by the Force jumped away, the door just barely missing him. Landing on light feet, Kailani smiled at the rather small and incredibly pale man stood in the doorway, his skin nearly transparent and riddled with scars.

"Nice one, boss man." she said giving him a thumbs up as he picked up Ryuu with the Force, holding him tightly in his grip.

"Kailani, you useless girl. I pay you ten thousand credits to keep this place Jedi free for a few weeks, and I have to come out and save you each and every time." Kayen whispered from his spot in the doorway, his voice quiet yet chilling. Behind him the screech of beasts and monsters blasted, all but drowning him out.

Kailani shrugged, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "It happens. Hey, at least I handled these guys better than I did that Alex dude." she said waving her hand in a very 'forget-about-it' gesture.

"Alex! Alex Drake!" Yelled Ryuu suddenly from his spot in the air, Kayen responding with increasing the pressure around him, crushing him in the grip of a giant invisible hand. "Where's my father?" Ryuu croaked out, despite the force of Kayen's grip on him. Increasing the pressure again, Ryuu felt his lungs burning, the air being squeezed from his very lungs, his world going dark as he attempted to speak, struggling in the Sith alchemists death grip. Watching Ryuu go limp, Kayen decreased the pressure on him.

"No! Ryuu! Master Ryuu!" Moonfire screamed, struggling herself against her restraints. "No! Let him go! Let him go!" she yelled over and over again.

"Well, boss, what should I do with them?" Kailani asked brushing the dust off her top and shorts, ignoring Moonfire's cries.

Kayen frowned more at his hired hand, turning back towards his laboratory. "Take them, bring them into the lab. They'll make great test subjects..." he muttered as he carried Ryuu through the air after him, back into his room.

"You got it!" She said, grabbing Moonfire by her robes and hoisting her up with unseen strength. Moonfire found herself a little surprised by the woman's prowess. She was rather tiny, shorter than herself even. Not someone that you figured to be a mercenary at first glance.

"Let me go! Put me down now!" yelled Moonfire as she wormed and wiggled herself about in the womans grasp.

"Chica, shut up." Kailani said simply as she carried her. "Its too bad you gotta go this way, dearie... You got spunk." she said with a light shrug as they moved closer to where Kayen had walked into. The room was more horrific than it sounded. Enormous cages filled with creatures more terrible than Moonfire had ever imagined. Beasts native to the land like Hssiss clawed and scratched through their laser bars. Giant bats screeched and screamed from their perches, and creatures that Moonfire had never seen before, hybrids created through Sith Alchemy filled cages that lined the walls of the horrible mengerie.

Kailani frowned, the noise seeming to bother her as she tossed her charge onto a long metal table. Over in the corner sat slumped over Drake and Ryuu, knocked out. Moonfire began to wiggle and scream in her bindings, realizing that she was meant to be the first experiment. Kayen smiled, as he moved over to her, black robes brushing the floor with a horrible eerie swish with his every step.

"Calm yourself, girl. You're going to be something truly lovely when I'm finished with you." His pale hand reached towards her, the blue veins protruding sickly from the skeletal hand as it wrapped over her mouth, covering it to muffle her screams.

"Hey, boss man. Its pay day." Kailani piped up, looking at her wrist communicator boredly.

Turning to look at the blonde he hissed out "Can it wait, Kailani?" Kayen's other hand holding a syringe filled with a swirling, cloudy brown liquid.

"No. It can't. Its pay day." she said rather annoyed, looking up at him with narrow green eyes.

Groaning Kayen's hand reached into his robes, pulling away from the screaming Moonfire as she struggled weakly, yelling Ryuu and Drake's names over and over again, hoping to stir them with her cries. Pulling from it a velvet bag he tossed it at Kailani, turning his attention back to the screaming teenager in front of him.

Kailani's brown fingers wrapped about the velvet, weighing the bag in her hand before tucking it into a compartment of her belt.

Smiling darkly, Kayen looked down at Moonfire with unnatural yellow eyes, sparkling with the potential of his newest toy. His hand clapped over her mouth again, picking up the syringe he pressed the point against her neck, unaware of the woman behind him until she fired the blaster. The bolt shot straight through his head, and as he felt it passing through his brain, he pushed the needle into Moonfire's skin, and pushed the fluid into her blood stream before falling limp over her, bleeding.

"Sorry boss man, but I kinda like this one." Was the last thing Moonfire heard before her head began to spin. The poison moving rapidly through her body, feeling her whole body tighten up in response before going limp herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

_Disclaimer: Im afraid I don't own Star Wars or anything related to such, though the kitty is my own creation. Lawls. Please review! I'd really like to know your thoughts so far.__~Alina-of-Roses_

**Chapter 4: Escape**

"Well... that was easier than expected." Kailani said dusting her hands off before reaching over and flinging off the dead Sith laying over Moonfire. Kayen fell with a soft thud, body splayed out in a very unnatural position. Kailani's tiny hand patted Moonfire's cheek lightly, wincing as she noticed the depressed syringe sticking out from the soft white of her neck.

"Shit." Kailani pulled the needle from her, stuffing it into a belt compartment as well. "Probably going to need that later" she muttered resting her hand on the dark haired girls forehead. Moonfire was burning up and unconscious. Glancing back at the other two that had been with the girl, Kailani frowned. They were still knocked out too. Fuck.

The dull roar of animal and alien moans suddenly became louder and more savage. Turning about Kailani frowned yelling "Will you shut the hell up?! Shut up!" she yelled. The monsters and beasts slamming themselves into the bars of their cages, screaming louder, angrier. "Dammit..." Kailani said as she left Moonfire's side, reaching a hand into her belt, pulling from it a glass bottle.

Kneeling over Ryuu she started to pour some of the water onto his face, smacking his face lightly to help bring him to. "Come on, wake up. Wake up." Kailani muttered as sky blue eyes opened and blinked at her. "'Bout fuckin' time you woke up." the blonde smiled, her eyes darting back and forth from the Jedi to the monsters slamming themselves about their cages.

Jumping up, Ryuu saber flashed on, pointing it at Kailani, making her jump back, her arms up defensively, water bottle still clutched in hand. "Hey man, chill. We're cool, we're cool. I saved your lives." She said tilting her head towards Kayen's dead body. "I was a little late though, your girlfriend's been injected with some kinda poison I think, so we have to move fast."

Ryuu still holding his saber out at Kailani turned towards the limp Moonfire, still bound and laying out over the cold metal work table of Kayen's. Her face was red with heat, and she seemed to be shivering in her bindings.

"We don't have much time." Kailani repeated. "So I suggest you just trust me, wake up your friend, and help me grab your girlfriend. If we move quickly, we might be able to help her." She took another step back away from the glowing green light, returning to Moonfire's side and releasing her from the metal wraps about the girl with a flick of her wrist.

Ryuu busied himself with waking up Drake, when suddenly a huge crashed filled the room, amongst the chattering and screeching of the monsters caged all about them. A particularly large hybrid began had slammed into the bars of his cage so hard he had knocked over the cage onto its side, the bars bending with the sheer force of his repeated slams. Long claws, ten on each limb scratched at the bars, sparks flying between the claws and metal. A great maned cat, fangs dripping a harsh poison all its own as its growled and roared, shaking the room with its high pitched shrieks. Armor-like scales covered the cat in big sections, tufts of orangey red hair sticking out wildly between the scales of the heavily muscled creature.

"Shit." Was all Kailani muttered as she tossed Moonfire over her shoulder, breaking out into a run as Ryuu finished waking up Drake. "Run!" She yelled as she ran past Ryuu and Drake, the cat breaking through it bars with a snarl, lunging towards the little group.

The men, not even taking a moment to absorb the situation took off into a run after the mercenary, quickly catching up to her at the cat followed quickly behind, their feet thudding loudly as they raced up next to her.

"What the hell is that thing?" Drake asked, turning back to see it pouncing after them, running in powerful strides.

"One of Kayen's creations, be careful! Its scales and armor is actually Cortosis plates!" Kailani responded as the cat jumped up and over them, landing with a snarl face to face with them "Ah! Shit! Shit! Shit!" she said, both her arms full carrying Moonfire.

Jumping forward Ryuu extended an arm, Force pushing the cat hard back away from them, grabbing Kailani by the shoulder and pulling her back into a run, Drake helping then grabbing the cat with the Force himself and flinging it hard into the ground, hoping to injure it. Stagger some the beast got back up, shaking its furry head before roaring loudly, jumping back after its targets.

Running faster, they raced through the Sith Academy, the door growing larger and larger as they moved faster, the _Ebon Hawk_ not too far from the entrance. Safety. Behind them the sith beast growled louder, sparks flying as its claws scratched at the metal floors, edging ever closer, snapping it jaws up at them, almost grabbing Drake.

Turning quickly Ryuu extended both arms towards the beast yelling "Go on! Get to the ship! I'll hold it off!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Kailani called back as she kept running, heading out the wide doors, into the cold of Korriban, freezing her sweat to her skin suddenly.

"Are you sure, kid?" Drake called, hesitant to leave Ryuu with the beast alone.

"Just get out of here, Drake. I'll get back to you guys."He gave him a quick smile as Drake ran off, Ryuu face to face with the snarling beast as in pounced, claws outstretched to rip the Jedi to shreds. Extending both hands, Ryuu closed his eyes, feeling his way through the Force, lifting the creature up into the air, spinning about rapidly as though caught in a whirlwind.

The ship now in view Kailani winced as she heard the echoes of the beasts roar from the academy behind her. If they boy wanted to sacrifice himself, that was his business, she doubted his girlfriend would be very happy about it. Damn this girl was heavier than she looked, Kailani thought looked down at the padawan in her arms. She was shivering and shaking, feverish. Not really a good sign.

Force speeding his way in front of the blonde mercenary was Drake, bounding towards the ship and opening the hatch quickly allowing her to run up into the _Ebon Hawk_, just as Ryuu came running out from the abandoned academy himself.

Setting down Moonfire gently to the floor, she turned back, watching Ryuu as he raced towards the ship, the enormous cat jumping from the Academy itself, following close behind with another roar. Enhanced by the Force as well, Ryuu ran up into the ship, the hatch already starting to close and dived in, the ship lifting up into the atmosphere as the beast jumped up, in an attempt to catch them.

"Haha! Nice job, Red!" Kailani said holding a hand up for a high-five as they lifted off. Smiling brightly with a laugh at Ryuu. He frowned in response, walking over to Moonfire as she lay feverish, ignoring the mercenary.

"Fine, I save your ass and all, whatever. Don't show Kailani any love." Kailani muttered as she reached into her belt pulling a flask and taking a long swig. Drake perking up beckoned her over for a few sips himself. Sighing happily.

"Moonfire?" Ryuu said softly as he knelt before the girl, brushing the hair from her eyes. She was looking worse now, tossing and turning some, as though trapped in a horrible nightmare. And behind closed eyes, she fought something far darker than the poison suspected...

* * * *

Pain, everything hurt. Something was wrong. Her whole body was burning, on fire. Nerves screaming for release from the hell she was trapped in. Moonfire's mind was frantic, jumping back and forth between the utter darkness she seemed so trapped in to the pain in her to the cold, numb of her entire body. The cold numbness, that existed so impossibly with the burning agony.

Senses were flaring, something was terribly wrong. She couldn't think straight, but something else was there. Something was trying to consume her. Eat her. What? What? She couldn't get her thoughts straight Just a sense, a sense that there was something else. Something making the darkness, building up in her. Drunk, drunk with anguish. Feeding on the pain. She wanted to scream to let it all out, to calm the turmoil.

Paralyzed. Frozen and burning all at once. Consuming her. What was going on? Was she dying? Will this ever end? Can't think, can't concentrate. All there is dizzying pain. Death. Please death. Release her from her prison of darkness and torment.

A glimmer. A gentle glimmer of light, coming closer. The thing, the thing eating her pain, feeding and hurting her more, cowers from the light. Reaching out, Moonfire tried to grab the light, embrace it. Thank you, thank you. She could move a little again. Barely. The heat dying down. The ice melting. Maybe this was death. The thing sinking away, hiding. Death was nice... A voice. A soft, kind, gentle voice... Was this the Force calling out to her?...

"Moonfire... Come on back Moonfire."

_* * * *_

"Moonfire... Come on back Moonfire." Ryuu said, his hands holding her face gently between his hands, using the Force to heal her. At least he hoped. His face was lined with worry as he looked down at her, focusing all his energy on her, staring down at her pale face. Slowly, weakly her eyes opened, blinking up and looking into his eyes.

"Ryuu?" She was shivering still, though he had wrapped his cloak over her like a blanket, the fever had lessened but still threw off her whole sense of temperature. All her muscled ached, but all in all, she just felt like she had a particularly nasty cold.

"Hey there, kid. You're looking better..." he said, his hand touching her cheek affectionately, smiling as it turned red under his hand with her blush.

"What... What happened?" Moonfire croaked out, only then noticing her head was laying in his lap gently, her blush becoming more pronounced.

"You got injected with some kinda poison according to Kailani here." Drake piped in from the pilots chair as they neared Coruscant, the city planet coming into view.

"Yeah, Kayen's a freak. He injected you with on of his creepy potions. Sorry, I couldn't kill him in time before he got ya." she said with an easy shrug, staring at the controls.

"You... You killed the Sith guy?" Moonfire asked weakly confused, turning her head to face Kailani. "Wasn't he your boss?" Watching as Kailani shrugged a little.

"He was paying me shit, it was my last pay day anyway. He was no use to me as a boss anymore, and I was getting' kinda freak out. Figured the galaxy was better off without him. As much fun kickin Jedi ass is, killing him was so... satisfying." she said with a light chuckle, drawing a shake of his head from Ryuu and a chuckle and a smile fro Drake. "You're just lucky your boyfriend there saved you with his freaky deaky Force shit."

"Hes... not my boyfriend!" Moonfire said alarmed, whatever made her think such a thing? "We're Jedi... we don't have... umm... love interests." she said trying to pretend she hadn't almost shouted out her answer.

"Thats pretty suck ass. No sexy time? I kinda pity you Jedi guys." Kailani said taking another swig from her flask. "Well, whatever. Point is, Red there. He brought you back from the brink. You were gone there for a bit." The blonde said nonchalantly.

Turning back to look up at Ryuu Moonfire smiled at him gently. "Thank you Master Ryuu... You were right, maybe I'm not ready to leave the Temple." she said softly, closing her eyes. Exhaustion falling over her, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Don't worry about it Moonfire, we're going to be back in Coruscant soon. You did good." he patted her head gently, tucking her hair behind her pale ear softly.

* * * *

"You actually allowed her to leave the ship, when you knew she had no business to be there in the first place? Ryuu, I have to ask what were you thinking?" Master asked, concerned and a little disappointed.

"Blaze, she snuck on board. What makes you think she wouldn't have just followed us off the ship? And at least with us I could keep an eye on her." Ryuu said, wondering about Moonfire, still concerned for her even now. It bothered him, nagging at the back of his head when he was away from the young woman.

Master Blaze frowned, pacing more. "You're just lucky she didn't get hurt worse than she did. Honestly, what Moonfire did was irresponsible, disobedient, and once the rest of the Temple hears about this, her chance of finding a Master is going to become far slimmer than it already is." Scratching at his whiskers more, Blaze frowned deeper, his wrinkly face crumpling more.

"Well, Master Blaze. I..." Ryuu started, hesitating for merely a moment. "I would like to take Miss Esense as my padawan."


	5. Chapter 5: Cain

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything of the sort. Sadly. Heres the next installment of KOTOR III enjoy ~Alina-of-Roses_

**Chapter 5: Cain**

Korriban drew closer through the window of the ship, the _Dark Star. _Orange terrain so familiar to the amber eyes that stared out as he touched down onto the planet. Desolation, wasteland. Korriban. To the untrained eye there was nothing here but the bones of fallen Sith and their dark echoes in the Force. A smirk slide across his face. Fools.

"Lord Cain?"

"What is it, Avidan?" Cain responded, his voice soft, non-threatening as he walked past his apprentice. He didn't turn as he made his way down the ramp of the ship, heavy boots thudding loudly with each step.

"Why are we coming back here? Didn't Kayen say he could handle everything here?" asked Avidan as he followed after, brown eyes scanning the planet's surface anxiously. Eyes turned back to his master, giving himself a moment to stare. The long black hair that seemed to always be falling into his eyes fell straight down his back, nearly reaching his waist.

"Kayen's dead." His voice unwavering, almost as if he expected it.

"Kayen? Dead? How?" Avidan asked, firing the question rapidly at his Master as the overall sense of doom became heavier in the air. The feeling that something was lurking inside the Sith Academy before them never escaped him. No matter how connected he became to the dark side, that initial feeling of evil never eluded him.

Eyes flickered back to Cain as they entered the abandoned academy. Not even a flinch. "Patience, Avidan. Thats what we're here to find out." He said simply.

Kayen's creatures had all gotten loose from their cages now, terrifying screams and growls and calls of every shape and size filled and bounced about the Academy. Huge heavily armored cats, snakes with multiple heads and legs, enormous worm-like creatures with tentacles slinked about, all drawn to the two Force sensitives. All created to kill them. The instinct to sense and destroy all Jedi embedded within them by Kayen himself.

Avidan frowned, he really didn't like the looks of this. All these monsters released and roaming about, how where they going to get to Kayen's workshop like this? They were outnumbered hundreds to one. A quick hand went to his belt, igniting his red bladed saber in a flash.

"Quit your whimpering, and put that blade away." Cain said his eyes watching as the creatures mobbed together before their eyes, all slithering, running and jumping all at once towards them, their snarls and yells mixing together, sending a shiver down Avidan's spine.

Cain lifted up a hand slowly, the gears and metal of his arm where whirring, his arm lifted up and splashed by the light of his apprentice's saber, giving it the look of metal dipped in blood. Both arms were completely mechanical from the shoulders down, old scars covering the area around both prosthesis, running down his chest uncovered by his loose robes, raking across his body in heavy slashes.

Extending his hand to the onslaught of beasts, Cain pushing his energy into the Force, into the molecules of the very air around him, gripping them, and finally tossing them to the beasts, the air whipping at them and slicing them all apart like a thousand knives. With merely a raise of a single hand, he had killed a hundred creatures designed to devour Jedi.

Avidan watched with wide eyes at the display his Master had given him. Vanquishing them all with a single Force technique, still shaking from the powerful display of Dark side power.

Turning around Cain faced Avidan, his ruined face twisted into a smile. The flesh about his face cracked and dried, like ground starving for rain. Deep grooves that one could see the flesh peeking out beneath it. With power came its price.

"Come." Turning back towards the giant archway where Kayen's chamber door once stood, they stepped between the littered bodies of his beloved pets as they entered the workshop. The cages that once held the fallen monsters were scattered about in in various states of destruction, the body of Kayen still laying on the floor, untouched save for a small beast, one that seemed reluctant to leave it dead Master's side. A tiny winged snake, curled about neck him, almost as if mourning him.

Avidan seeing the snake and feeling rather useless to this point for his inability to help appropriately with the last rush of beast held up a hand to his Master. "I'll handle this, Lord Cain." he said softly pulling out his saber and moving closely to the tiny snake, who lifted up it head to stare at him boredly, moving into a striking position. Smiling Avidan swung his saber to slice the head off the snake with a quick flick of his wrist. Suddenly it struck, jumping quicker than he could move the blade and latching it fangs into his neck, knocking him the ground.

Quickly his face began to turn purple, the veins sticking out sickly from his neck as the venom seeped into his system. Gliding away the snake returned to sit with his dead Master, resting its head next to Kayen's. Cain remained unwavered as his apprentice flopped and choked on the floor, silently begging for help. His eyes scanning about the laboratory seeking out what he was truly looking for.

Gripping his pants leg weakly, Avidan stared up still flopping and dying from the snakes bite, mouthing out a pathetic beg for his life. Cain glanced down, annoyed, lifting the dying man up with the Force. "Useless. Failure is not an option, and you have outlived your usefulness, Avidan." Squeezing him tightly, he forced the life from him, before tossing the dead man to the ground, a look of agony still spread across his face.

Returning to the task at hand, Cain returned to his search for the thing he had commissioned Kayen to do. To create him a new body, with his Sith Alchemy. The darkside had ripped and teared at this one, as powerful as it was, the power continued to rip his physical body apart little by little, a new one was in high demand. Amber eyes fell upon a large tank, floating inside it a large base of a human being, though it seemed to have begun to rot in its tank, dead since no one had been about to monitor it. Anger seared through him. Yet another failure. A new plan was needed.

Looking down at Kayen, he recognized how he died, blaster to the head, quick death he probably had no idea it was coming., He must have been distracted when it happened. Eye's scanned about the chamber, a clue for who could have done it. The glint of silver in the poor light caught his attention. Flying through the air the saber zoomed to his hand. Catching it he glanced over the hilt, a smile on his face as a new plan formed in his hand. He'd have to make a quick stop at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant though.

Running his metal fingers over the steel of the hilt he smiled, the picture of who owned such a blade was clear in his mind.

"Ryuu Drake."


End file.
